


Be My Fake Date

by blue___days



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, i have no idea what im doing, side shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue___days/pseuds/blue___days
Summary: Keith got asked to prom but to avoid saying no he tells her that he already has a date. That date is popular boy Lance Sanchez. Seems like a good excuse, bad thing is Lance doesn't know.





	1. On My Mind

Keith Kogane hated the idea of prom. He hated the concept of spending a crap ton of money for one night that was to overly hyped just so it could still be a stupid school dance with people he most definitely did not like. But alas the people at his highschool buzzed with the idea of the upcoming dance that they literally would not shut up about. 

"I'm so going to stab myself with a rusty knife so I can be no where near here." Keith sighed as he laid his head on the cool surface of his desk. His long black hair covered his face like a curtain. 

"Cheer up you only have like 30 odd days of school left till you graduate." His family friend and science teacher, Shiro, chuckled as he shook his head. 

Keith groaned. 

"Is this about the dance?" 

He groaned louder. 

"I'd take that as a yes. Why don't you think about going. You know the high school experience?" 

"Like I'd be caught dead then be there. I can experience highschool however I please and being in a room full of these people isn't something I want to do." He rolled his eyes as a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

In reality Keith kinda, very fairly wanted to go. He want to experience it. He want there to be a small glimmer of fairytale hope if he did go. But he felt like he couldn't with no actual friends to go with. Because how would you have fun in a place like that with no friends? So it irritated him. Irritated him so much that in middle school, when he found out what a prom was, vowed that he wouldn't go. Just remembering his reasoning made his scowl.

"Hello. Why is Keith so glum?" Allura, his English teacher popped her head through the door to peer in. Her silvery white hair curled curiously around her face. 

"The now usually issue" 

"Oh. Oooh I see." Allura pulled a chair in front of Keith's desk. "Looks to me that you want to go." 

"Not even close." 

"Why are you so against it then?" She raised her eyebrows. She looked over to Shiro with a knowing face, he shrugged back at her.

"Because it's a lame school dance and people keep talking about it like their god damn live depends on it. Like that stupid Lanc. . Lanzy. .lazy kid last period" 

"Keith, he's just excited. You do know he wasn't the only one talking about it." Shiro raised his eyebrows playfully.

"No. Shut up." Keith pointed at Shiro, glaring him down. "He was the loudest and it bugs me." 

Shiro rolled his eyes and Allura puckered her lips out of enjoyment. Anyone who was close to Keith knew how he had a crush on Lance. Keith knew how to hide it well. Long story short he admired Lance because he was true to himself and brave and kind and cute and the list could go on and on. But having crushes weren't Keith's thing, they were an inconvenience because they were always unrequited and what's the point of getting your feelings hurt?

"Why don't you go with us?" Shiro blinked innocently like there was nothing wrong with that sentence. 

"Wh-What no. No offence what so ever but you guys are teachers. Do you know how weird that would be to going with your teachers, who are chaperoning? Plus I said I wasn't going to go, that's final"

Allura laughed at his argument as Shiro continued to argue that there was nothing wrong with going with them because they were friends, "Well, anyways" She cut in, "Shiro will you be my date?"

Shiro's pale skin pinked as he became fidgety. Keith knew Shiro was very easy to mess with and that he was very in love with Allura. He remembered the first time Shiro and him met Allura. Shiro was convinced he had seen a beautiful angel with equally beautiful brains. Things for Shiro also seemed to align for him because being of similar age blessed him with her instant friendship, plus the added benefit of  small rivalry they had of literature and emotion vs facts and statistics.

At this moment Shiro looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything. He touched the end of his scar that cut across his nose and cheeks as he looked at Keith for support. Keith smiled as he nodded with a wink and gestured for Shiro to talk.  With an awkward stutter he accepted her proposal. To this Allura smiled from ear to ear too happy to say anything else. 

"Well this is my cue to leave you guys alone." Keith stood up, instantly clutching his back pack straps in his hands. It was best that he left because those two didn't even notice that he had left, let alone when he told them bye. 

Keith would later regret walking out of that class room with two flirty teachers. He would regret what came out of his mouth. 

He was just casually walking to the bathroom because he just wanted to pee but instead he got yanked aside by a girl who he had for his math class. There was an awkward moment of silence before she asked him to be her prom date. This caused Keith to panic and yell out the first thing he thought of, which in this case was that he already had a date (which he doesn't), and his date was in fact Lance Sanchez (which he most definitely was not (Plus it wasn't his fault he heard Lance's loud voice down the hall)). This somehow managed to snowball in a matter of minutes, like that texting scene from Easy A. So now Keith had to run around trying to find Lance before anyone else. On top of all this he still really needed to pee. 

 

When he couldn't find him at lunch he panicked because what if Lance laughed in his face or hated him for saying something so preposterous. Keith just imagined every horrible out come that his mind allowed him to imagine, which in fact was a lot. 

"Hey dude are you okay?" An oh so familiar voice asked him. Maybe there was a god, that didn't hate Keith that much. He turned to see a familiar warm caramel skin and ocean blue eyes that made him blush slightly. 

"Lance!"

"Yeah. But seriously dude are you okay? School ended like 10 minutes ago and you were just sitting there and staring at the white board" Lance's voice was full of concern. "Are you sick? Because if you are how are we supposed to fight next year behind the Denny's  down the street!"

"What the fuck?"

"I'm joking. But seriously"

Keith flushed, "Umm. . . have you heard anything from other people about you?"

"No, Why?"

". . . Because this girl kinda asked me to be her prom date but. . . I kinda told her that you're my date and she told people." Keith averted his eyes. There was a brief silence. From Keith's peripheral vision he saw a look of disbelief on Lance's face. 

"You did what now?!" 

"I--" he cut Keith off. 

"No I heard you. I just. . I'm processing it a bit, but why?" 

"You're the first person I thought of. You're popular, you know, and excited about prom" 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek but then gave a curved smirk, "Mr. Mullet man, you're on."


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy promposals and roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems so very ooc . .

Lance didn't really know what had gotten into him.  He couldn't believe it, he was going to prom with Keith Kogane. This was the perfect excuse to finally get close to Keith.

"You seem unusually chipper. Aren't you normally begging to go back home as soon as you get on school grounds?" Pidge said as they yawned.

Hunk laughed, "Yeah, you are smiling a lot today. Even through Mr. Coran boring lectures on world history"

"Hey! Hey. No you can't say that about him! He's an awesome person." Lance was partially offended because he loved Coran, he thought of him as a friend and a mentor. But Hunk was slightly right on the pace of the lectures but Coran's personality and awesomeness made up for it, at least in Lance's eyes.

Hunk shook his head, "So, what is it, for real."

Lance smiled like he was waiting for someone to ask him. He was. "I'm so glad you asked. Well my dear Hunk, I'm going to do a promposal. . .like now."

As if on cue Lance saw Keith walking to the lunch line. Lance's initial plan was to ask him in Ms. Allura's class but he figured the bigger the better. Also if Keith said anything about this Lance can simply say its all part of the trick because people were talking.

Before Keith came near the courtyard Lance quickly took out the poster and unfolded it. He handed one end to Pidge and the other to Hunk as he took out a small bouquet of red roses and baby breath. Lance stood on top of their table and bit his lip in anticipation, he waved his free hand in the air to get Keith's attention

"Wait, Wait. Who are you asking?" Pidge asked, the poster covered their face completely. That was the question everyone else who was bunching up around them was asking too.

"Keith!" Lance yelled. His hands went numb as soon as Keith saw him. His heart speed up a bit. But he couldn't stop smiling. Keith on the other hand looked surprised, he probably didn't expect this, which he didn't, he thought it was the fake date and done. Lance was glad that he was able to do this, he always wanted to do this with some one he actually liked, even if it was "fake".

Both Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, somewhat in shock. Not shock like Lance is asking him,  but as in that Lance had the balls to ask Keith.

The sea of curious people parted ways as Keith awkwardly walked towards Lance. Slowly Lance hopped off the table. The red roses in hand, half bloomed.

"It'll be really beast if you'd be my belle of the ball. What the hell Lance" Keith blushed heavily as he read the poster out loud. Lance thought it was clever because it went with the theme. All the girls in the crowd thought it was cute too because they awed.

"So would you?" Lance slightly waved the flowers. Keith took them. Lance's stomach bubbled with nerves, even though he knew Keith kinda had to say yes because of their previous agreement, but he bubbled with idea of maybe just maybe Keith would say yes genuinely. He wanted Keith to like him because Lance had liked him ever since forever. He couldn't take his eyes off of Keith's, a soft smile formed on his lips every time he looked at Keith.

Keith nodded.

Everyone cheered as they hugged. Lance loved it.

  
Keith didn't know what to think. He was never the center of attention, in fact he always tried to hid away from it. But this right now put a red target sign so bright that everyone had to look at him. He did think the poster was cheesy but it was a nice type of cheesy. He wanted this to be real. A real promposal, with real feelings. He wanted his glimmer of hope to be true.

The warmth of the hug didn't help. The intoxicating way that Lance smelled like didn't help. Keith's skin burned in the most pleasant and depressing way that ever could be thought as possible. He didn't want to let go, but they had to.

Keith was surprised to see that Lance was blushing slightly. A huge smile was on his face and Keith smiled back.

"Wow. Congratulations guys, but when did this happen?" Lance's friend, Hunk, asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Keith whispered.

"Do you want me too? I didn't know who I could or couldn't tell so I just didn't tell any one" Lance whispered back. Keith didn't expect that from him, he half expected to tell everyone of how pathetically Keith needed his help. Keith didn't know why he had this idea in his head.

"No secrets! C'mon deets." Lance's other friend, Pidge, demanded.

"So?" Lance asked. Keith began to fidget with the bouquet's plastic wrapping. He felt like Lance was willing to do what ever Keith wanted to do. He shook his head. "You sure?"

He nodded.

"Well guys my good ol'friend here and I just thought we should go together" Lance said. They didn't believe him but they let it be probably because Keith was there. He didn't know what to do other than stand there.

"So Lance has a boooyfriend" Pidge sang.

"Pidge!" Lance whined, "Hunk do something!"

 

For the rest of the day Keith still felt the ache in his chest. When he got home he hoped that maybe it would go away but it didn't. The fresh memory just repeated in his head over an over again each time bringing in the same emotions.

**Shiro:** I heard what happened today :). I'm happy for you!

**Keith:** Thanks I guess . . .

**Shiro:** Shouldn't you be more excited? I mean the boy you like just asked you to prom.

**Keith:**  I am I just don't believe it you know

**Shiro:** Yeah that happens but it'll be fun! Well good night, you should get some sleep too.

He felt like his heart was soaring or something like that because he didn't really know what this emotion was. The smell of roses and baby breath washed across his room and coated him in a sense of odd happiness, Keith never found fragrance to roses before now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try to post every week. . but I am bad at updating, soo. . .  
> I have a final due tomorrow and I decided to write this chapter instead and its 12:40
> 
> So I had two separate ideas of how this fic should go but idk which one to choose.
> 
> why are my notes appearing twice? and why did the first one delete??


	3. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys need suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens with Lance happened to me in real life so like . . . The struggle of being bilingual.

"Hey Keith!" Lance yelled. He was running up to the cross walk. "How the hell do you walk so fast?" He was out of breath.

Keith stared at Lance as he continued to press the button repeatedly. It beeped furiously, if it continued like that it will probably break.

"Are you busy today?" Lance asked. He stared at Keith hopefully. Trying to somehow mentally persuade Keith into hanging out with him. He pictured this one thousand different ways and each way ended up with different results, right now he was hoping for a positive one.

He couldn't help but stare at Keith. He thought that maybe he should tone it down a bit, you know not be kind of creepy with your crush, but he just couldn't. It was like a magnetic force that draws him to Keith. He stared at Keith as he fumbled to make a sentence, as he tried to avert his impossibly violet eyes to avoid Lance's heavy gaze.

"Why?" He knitted his eyebrows in caution.  

"Why not." Lance blurted out, quickly regretting how loud he said it. He felt like he needed to say it like that to assure Keith that everything was okay. "I mean, you know, to get to know each other more. . . to have a better convincing chemistry."

Keith look unsure and a bit surprised at Lance's proposal. He unsteadily shifts his weight from one leg to another. Lance stood uneasily still, he can feel tightness in his throat, the suspense of the answer was killing him. If he didn't like Keith so much he swears he would have tried to speed up the much wanted answer.

The walking symbol flashed from across the street signaling that it was time to walk. Lance's eyes pleaded for an answer, Keith couldn't take it and gave in.

"Fine, what did you want to do?" Keith tried to acted annoyed but in reality he felt like glad he agreed.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand ecstatically as they walked across the street. Lance felt as if his heart were to burst. His body bubbled with joy because he was going to hang out with Keith and because he was holding hands with him. Thankfully he was able to stay composed and not burst into flames. He didn't know where all this bravery came from but it made him glad that he was able to use it.

"Tell me dude do you have a _traje_?" He lead them to the nearest bus stop.

"A what?" Keith looked at him questionably.

"You know the thing you wear."

"I wear a lot of things you have to be specific."

"You know the thing. It's pants and a jacket-y thing with nice shoes." Lance's face warmed up, feeling embarrassed and a bit of pressure because he forgot the word. Cue the bravery wearing off, that took less then three nanoseconds. "The match-y match-y outfit." He felt like he needed to stop talking.

Keith just stared in confusion as he got them on the bus. Awkwardly but surely they sat with each others company. Lance wanted the adrenaline of bravery to rush back in, to be cool, suave, but that just isn't how life works, if it was then life would be to easy. Their hands still touching, neither one actually wanting to let go.

"A suit!" Lance yelled. All eyes were on him as he smiled brightly. "Bet a billion dollars you don't have a suit!"

Keith started to laugh, the corner of his eyes crinkled and lips curved. "Really you forgot that word?"

Lance knew one thing was certain, that one thing was that Keith Kogane indeed had a fine ass. Somehow some power of divinity convinced Keith to spin around for Lance. In all honestly Keith looked amazing that Lance didn't really mind seeing him try on eleven suits.

"How bout this one?" Keith said shyly as he opened the curtain. He was a bit flustered but he smiled through it, he liked this suit. It was a dark red velvet suit with black slacks.

"Yes!" Lance was a bit to loud, "You look really, very good."

A few realizations were upon Lance. One, He can't speak properly in front of Keith anymore. Second, being cool was out the window. Lastly, if the last two aren't possible how was he suppose to flirt? How was he going to woo Keith if he can't do these simple things? His face grew warm but the curved smirk he always managed to wear was still there, hoping that it would save his attempts of flirting. Keith laughed at this. Lance was glad that his foolishness at least made Keith laugh.

"Thanks, I think. I'm going to go change and I think I'll take it."

"Can you dance in it?"

Keith's dark eyebrows furrowed and pink lips pressed together.

"Yeah, I mean we are going to dance right?"

"Lance, I'm pretty sure I can dance in this"

"Can you even dance?"

"I mean of course I can." He flushed.

"Show me."

"No!"

"So you admit that you can't dance?"

"I never admitted anything. Stop making things up."

Biting away a smile Lance walked toward Keith. He held out his hand hoping that Keith would take it, cautiously he did. Lance brought him closer. Slowly but surely they began to sway awkwardly. All Lance wanted to do was laugh because if how robotic Keith's movements were and how this moment reminded him of when his mom was teaching him how to dance back when he was 10.

Keith avoided Lance's eyes.

"You can't dance" Lance smiled. He loved the feeling of holding Keith so closely. He felt like later that day he would be envious of himself in this moment.

"I can! You're just--"

"-- To suave? Can't concentrate?" Lance teased. Keith's face grew red. It was infectious, but Lance wasn't so embarrassed to wear red too.

Keith laughed as they let go. Neither of them could wait for Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated, like I know I said every week then never updated but life gets in the wayy. I'm starting my first year of university soo that's good :). There is only one more chapter left.


End file.
